Air-conditioning apparatuses (air conditioners) are usually installed in a high position in the room, such as ceiling, and therefore a controller is often used to operate or indicate the status of such air-conditioning apparatuses, for example.
A related-art air-conditioning apparatus controller has an operational status indication area above an ON/OFF button on the operation surface. In this area, the operational status (ON/OFF/error) is indicated by the state of ON/OFF/blink of an LED, for example, such that the operator can check the operational status (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).